


frankenstein crossover

by flags



Category: Frankenstein - Nick Dear, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Art, Ficlet, sherlock shindig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flags/pseuds/flags
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a mini fill to go with the image for the genre swap prompt in the sherlock shindig<br/>also because I can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	frankenstein crossover

When Sherlock stepped into the livingroom of 221b and saw a large statured man in a ratty red cloak reading in his chair he didn’t react with fear or anger, he asked a question.

 

“So you need my help?”

 

“Yes.” said the stranger holding out the book to Sherlock with a pallid and scarred hand. Sherlock took back his copy of paradise lost and scanned over the stitches on the stranger’s skin and the wear and mud on the cloak and shoes. Borrowed clothes that have travelled a long way, across Europe actually.

 

The stranger spoke again. “I need you to find Frank-ken-stein,” he slurred through every syllable except the name, spitting it out with clear detestation. “I have matters I wish to discuss with him.”

 

Sherlock leaned forwards slightly but the man turned away hastily before he could see his face, Sherlock walked to the bookshelf instead.

 

“And why should I help you, you’ve clearly got no money or home to speak of and I’m not sure your intentions towards this Frankenstein are the best.”

 

“I heard that you can find-” he made an od gasping noise “any-one…”

 

Sherlock turned back to him in time to see the strange man stand to his full hight and make a clearly practiced bow with a dramatic sweep of the arm.

 

“I heard that you are one of the most clever de-tec-tives in London. A smart man.” He stood up suddenly “And who better to search for a man of science than another man of science.”

 

Sherlock stared up at the face of the man, covered in stitches and odd patches of skin that changed in tone, warped and mis-shapen, and decided that this case would be interesting.

 


End file.
